


Becky And Bucky

by SkeletonWoman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Is a Good Bro, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Service Dogs, Tony Being Tony, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonWoman/pseuds/SkeletonWoman
Summary: Tony says no pets. Reader says yes to pets. Bucky is such a cat guy, poor guy. And it's all just calm.





	

“I need you.” You mouth, trying to wave Bucky over to you from around the corner- and without alerting the others in the room. His brow furrows, glancing at the rest of the oblivious Avengers before hauling himself to his feet and padding over to you.  
  
“What?” He asks as you drag him after you, through the halls, silent until you reach the closed door of your shared bedroom.  
  
“Don’t be mad.” You plead and his eyes narrow suspiciously.  
  
“You got a damn dog, didn’t you?” He snaps, swinging the door open to reveal the sandy coloured dog lazing on your bed. You watch as her head snaps up, eyes zeroing in on Bucky, a smile upturning your lips.  
  
“You know I’m friends with Debbie.” You begin, backing toward the dog until your knees hit the edge of the mattress and you plonk down, a tongue licking a stripe against your arm before her head is poking and rubbing against you. “And they’re always having to put down little babies like her.”  
  
“You’ve always resisted before.” Bucky growls and you feel your new best friend snarf behind you at his frustration. You almost giggle.  
  
“But she loves me and Debbie said she used to be a vetrans dog and he died like… Super fast after getting her but she was trained for him and the family didn’t care and just dropped her off.” You rush out, palm reaching back to slide your fingers through her thick fur. “And when she said she was good with- She’s good with PTSD and… Well, keeping strangers and stuff at bay, I just- I couldn’t let her die, Jamie!”  
  
A gigantic sigh escapes his lips and you watch him worriedly as he moves toward you. You’re pretty, super darn sure that he’s going to let you keep her, but there’s a tiny little stone in your gut that says he won’t.  
  
“Tony says no dogs.” Bucky mutters, kneeling before her and staring into her liquid amber eyes.  
  
“Tony can tell her no dogs.” You grin, triumphant that once you have Bucky on board, you’ll have Steve and you’ve already got Wanda and Sam will follow Steve. He’ll be outvoted. Also the fact that she’s the size of a goat when she stands up.  
  
“What’s her name?” He asks gently, offering her a hand to sniff, which she licks immediately, crawling on her belly closer until she’s nosing about his face and neck, tail slapping the bed sheets.  
  
“Rebecca. Becky.” You state firmly before freezing and looking between the two.  
  
“Don’t.” He snaps at you before you can say it and you press your lips together hard, eyes watering with the effort.  
  
“Bucky’s dog Becky!” Wanda shouts, the door slamming open and laughter in her tone, Bucky flinging a pillow at her automatically. Your eyes follow her as she yelps and dodges, her cackling laughter echoing down the hall.  
  
“Why would they give her up?” Bucky growls protectively, his fingers buried in her coat as the pup stares up at him adoringly.  
  
“It’s hard to love a dog you’ve met once or twice and was just another symbol of your fathers health issues.” You mumble dejectedly and Bucky sighs, only to have Becky crawl into his lap and press against his chest, licking his cheek.  
  
“Her job.” You clarify with a laugh when he makes a confused noise, his face lighting up.  
  
“Why is there a dog in here?” Tony roars from the doorway and you freeze, palm settling over her back to clutch her fur. You can feel the tensing in her muscles as Tony glares at the two of you, Steve, Bruce and Sam skidding to a stop behind him. Well, Steve skids. The other two just walk and stop like normal people.  
  
“She’s a service dog.” You snap defensively, watching Beckys head swivel to you out of the corner of your eye.  
  
“And whose being serviced here?” Tony hisses and you feel yourself rising, meeting his glare head on.  
  
“Bucky. You have a problem with my husband’s illness?” You snarl, watching Tony’s jaw grind, his eyes dark and furious. Unconsciously, you lean forward some, Tony doing the same, only for both of you to jump as a loud bark breaks the moment.  
  
“Keep her contained.” Tony snarls after sharing a look with Bruce, who grins at you over the other mans shoulder.  
  
“She won’t be in your way, if that’s enough.” You bait, voice careless as you turn back to a pale and uncomfortable Bucky, his fingers buried in her fur. You don’t see him leave, but you feel the moment Tony is gone, the sudden tension leaking from your muscles. Becky noses at your palm, biting it gently and pulling you toward her where she is glued to Bucky and you chuckle weakly.  
  
“She’s sweet.” Steve smiles from beside you, letting the dog sniff his hand, Sam doing so next. “Bruce is talking down Tony.”  
  
“He better not touch her.” You warn them softly, eyes glued to Bucky and his new companion, your heart ready to burst.  
  
“You know he wouldn’t. He’s a good guy.”  
  
“He’s a fantastic guy, amazing. But I am saying here and now, that Becks is off limits.” You promise, pressing a kiss to Buckys cheek before you hustle your way out the door and toward the kitchen. All three of you need food, and Bucky probably won’t leave your room for the rest of the night.

\--------

“I can’t believe you brought her home.” Wanda giggles as you pile up the two plates, throwing bits and pieces into the dog bowl you’d bought earlier.  
  
“You knew the second I heard about her that I’d bring her home eventually.” You smirk, nibbling on the leftover tomato. You stare between the two plates, wondering if you should add some more.  
  
“Bacon and cheese.” Wanda advises, staring at the plates before glancing at the dog bowl. “It’s just bold. No one’s… Rian is still there?”  
  
You grin widely at the question, remembering the cat she’d fallen in love with last time you’d taken her there, a gangly ginger Persian cross that, at three, was still impressively uncoordinated.  
  
“A little girl was after him today but they got a dog instead. Hollis actually.” You grin and you feel her relief and guilt through the bond and a touch of real happiness. Hollis was a good dog.  
  
“You better take those back; you want a hand?” She smiles, mind still half with the cat and you shake your head. Dropping the last bit of bacon onto the plates and picking them up carefully.  
  
“I think I’m good. I hope she adjusts okay though, there’s always a lot of people here and a lot of tension.” You sigh and Wanda clucks sympathetically.  
  
“That is what you got her for though, to lift some of that from him. He needs all the help he can get.” She hums, genuine worry filtering through the link to mingle with yours.  
  
“We’ll see I guess.” You call back, leaving her behind in the kitchen and pacing your way back, carefully balancing the three plates and cutlery, a two bottles stuffed down your pants.  
  
“Y/N.” Bucky grumbles, grabbing the two plates from your hand after answering the door you’d been kicking. “You could’ve called me, or Wanda.”  
  
You shrug, grinning at him lazily before setting your plate down and walking the dog food bowl to the corner.  
  
“Sit.” You command and watch her drop instantly, her eyes glued to yours as you set the bowl down against the wall, beside the water bowl. “Okay.”  
  
You grin as she dives onto the food, chowing down, before turning back to Bucky and catching the remnants of a soft grin.  
  
“I’m still a cat guy.” He mutters, forking a piece of cucumber into his mouth and you smirk.  
  
“Cacti.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing.” You mumble quietly, still grinning to yourself as you fill your mouth, back against the pillows, arm bumping with Buckys as he entangles your legs with his.  
  
“She sleeps in her own bed, she is not allowed to sleep on the bed at night. She needs two walks daily, or a really long one at night. Service dog rules apply outside this room and she can’t be coddled. She’s not a fighter exactly, but her breed is known, if they do fight, for fighting to the death. So… Keep that in mind. Though there shouldn’t be any trouble, not with her wittle scary face.” You coo toward the wagging tail, assuming Bucky does something like roll his eyes. He would’ve miss the opportunity. “She’s okay with other dogs and other cats and children and babies and elderly. Um, she’s turning two in a month, her last owner really didn’t have her long. And I know I said it already, but she seriously isn’t allowed to sleep on the bed and no scraps between meal times.”  
  
Bucky presses a kiss to your hair, taking your plate from you to return them to the kitchen and you stare after him, eyes glued to his butt.  
  
“He’s so- so- He’s intense.” You sigh, Becky snorting in your direction. “Fine, party pooper. To bed.”  
  
You watch her, pointing, as she glares at you but pads to the gigantic and cushiony dog bed across the room, settling in with a loud sigh. You can’t get over her obeying the commands so easily, but you had been given the packet she’d been dropped at the pound with. Words she lived by.

\-----------

You gaze at Bucky across the room, the giant dog flopped over his feet looking the picture of laziness except for her wide and watching eyes. Frowning just a little, you smack your hand against the table suddenly, Beckys head shooting up as she scans the room for the loud noise before her gaze settles on you and her head back onto her paws.  
Bucky gives you a look and you shrug innocently, smiling at the pair of them as he leans down and tickles the side of her neck. Your eyes lock on the man as he comes up behind Bucky, leaning down and whispering in his ear. Buckys face goes blank, his lips tightening almost imperceptibly and your teeth grit. Just as you’re about to stand, Becky leaps to her feet and spryly up onto Buckys lap. You try not to giggle as she sticks her face right up against Buckys, using her wet nose to poking the man’s away, her teeth on full display as she pants. A yelp of laughter escapes when Becky sneezes on the man, a growl pushing between her teeth just loud enough for you to hear and you shift in your seat excitedly as the mans face goes white. Your eyes shift to Bucky as the whisperer hightails it out, watching him smile at the hound pressed against his chest and snuffling against his ear.  
  
Rising, you pad over to the pair, crouching before Bucky.  
  
“Thank you.” He mumbles to you, fingers buried in the thick fur and you smile, your heart threatening to burst.  
  
“You’re welcome. She was perfect.” You sigh contentedly, fingers sliding through the dogs fur as she settles back some before climbing off Buckys lap to relax on his feet again/  
  
“If she knew what I’d done, do you think she’d hate me?” Bucky mumbles and your forehead settles on his thigh, an ache in your chest. He didn’t deserve this constant doubt.  
  
“She’s a dog, Jamie. She’s hardwired to love you if you love her.” You shrug, watching his face fall. “No, no! Look. You know those dogs that’re raised badly or stolen and put in the dog fighting pits?”  
  
At his nod, you relax some and continue. “Do you think she’d judge those dogs, who just wanted to get back to their owners and decided to fight their way out? Or the dogs that’re so caught up in the bloodlust that they don’t remember being dogs?”  
  
“I’m the dog.” Bucky prods and you nod, because that is exactly the point you’re making. He is the dog.  
  
“Yes, Dawg. Do you think that she’d get angry with those dogs or would she try to make them feel better and become better? This is a bad metaphor. They’d probably fight her.” You wince, looking up to see Bucky smiling. “Her last owner was a war veteran, like you, he killed people, like you, and he had trouble handling the marks that left behind, like you. No two cases are the same but I think if she knew, she’d still just want to help you get better.”  
  
“She’s a dog.” Bucky points out and you scowl at him, smacking his shoulder.  
  
“I said that, don’t negate my inspirational speech.” You snap, glaring at his stupid smiling face. “Becky loves you less than I love you, but it’s still a lot. Enough that she’d still love you if she knew you wore other peoples faces on your face.”  
  
“I never did that.” Bucky counters uncertainly and you snort, slipping up onto the couch beside him, your feet tucked behind you.  
  
“You can't tell. But it'd be crazy sexy if you did. Also gross, but creepy, loony sexy.”  
  
“I love you.” Bucky answers instantly, worry etching his features and you grin, the tension leaking from him. “I do, I love you, even if you make me sick sometimes. Thank you for her. And for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to understand notes later and write better things here  
> Side: I hope this was written well and that I didn't do anything poorly. The dog referenced is a Kangal and even though they don't fight bears, they're still super cool. Also this was based off a Tumblr post that I lost and will try to find later and edit into here. Thank you


End file.
